


Date Night

by KillianJones32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muggle London, Post-Hogwarts, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of genderfluid teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus takes Scorpius out on a date to a pub in muggle London and teaches him more about muggle culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I got for muggle culture. They're both 19 in this fic, out of Hogwarts and they have their own apartments.

…

Scorpius frowns as he clumsily fumbles with the cuffs on his dress shirt.

Tonight he and Albus are going to a pub in muggle London that was recommended by Teddy and while it’s certainly not the first date he and Albus have been on, it is their first date out in the muggle world.

And so Scorpius is a tiny bit nervous.

But Scorpius loves muggles.

He loves their cars, their music and their clothes (even if they’re difficult to put on sometimes).

He loves the history and the poetry and he'd never tell his father this but he much prefers reading muggle novels than wizarding ones.

There is just something different and (oddly enough) more magical about muggle books. Wizard novels are always so factual because we know all the creatures and worlds that do or do not exist. Muggles on the other hand know myths and legends of these things so their stories have an aura of untold fantasy about them.

Anyway the point is Scorpius loves muggles. He just...hasn't interacted with many of them.

And it’s not because he hasn’t wanted to or because his father holds any animosity towards muggles but rather Scorpius and his dad never really had the opportunity or the knowledge of where to go or what places were safe.

They always meant to go on holiday to a muggle destination with his mother but after she passed away, Scorpius and his father lost all enthusiasm for any sort of holiday. 

Albus on the other hand, has met tones of muggles.

Mr. Potter drags him to see his uncle Dudley and his muggle family every year. Mrs. Potter went through a phase of becoming obsessed with muggle sports when he and his siblings were young, (James still thinks football is the best thing ever and even wrote a letter to McGonagall, begging her to turn it into a new extracurricular activity while they were at Hogwarts. Needless to say she never responded).

So Albus has always grown up around muggles and is practically an expert on muggle culture. Not to mention he has Arthur Weasley for a grandfather and muggles seem to fascinate him greatly.

Scorpius took muggle studies at Hogwarts but truthfully Albus helped him out a lot in assignments when he didn’t understand something and Scorpius spent most of the time in class staring at Albus and daydreaming (about Albus).

So when Albus suggested that they could try out the pub Teddy likes for their next date night, Scorpius nervously agreed.

Scorpius hears the delicate swoosh sound of someone flooing into the sitting room and he knows it’s Albus who regularly comes and goes as he pleases.

Abandoning the futile cuffs, Scorpius grabs his wallet and his wand as he hurriedly looks around and tries to find where he last left his coat.

Two loud knocks on his bedroom door and Scorpius whirls around to see Albus smiling at him.

And Merlin does Scorpius love muggles because damn does Albus look good in muggle clothes.

His thick black hair is thankfully in its usual tussled state but instead of wizarding robes he is wearing form fitting charcoal jeans, short casual brown laced boots and a green and black plaid button down shirt.

“Hey” Albus greets cheerfully, striding over to kiss Scorpius on the cheek, “You almost ready?”

Scorpius gulps, “Eh yeah, just trying to find my coat.” He looks around the room again, partly just as an excuse not to let Albus distract him with those tantalising green eyes of his. Finally he finds his coat hanging up behind his door.

“Alright I’m ready- wait where am I supposed to put my wand?”

Albus raises an eyebrow, “Just put it in your jeans pocket.”

“I’ve tried but it won’t fit.” Scorpius huffs

Albus sniggers, “Well maybe you shouldn’t wear such skinny jeans then.” His piercing eyes give Scorpius’s body a once over, “Not that I’m complaining in the slightest.”

Scorpius smirks but he feels his cheeks flush, giving his feelings away.

He tries his coat pocket and thankfully his wand fits there (he’s just not comfortable leaving it at home no matter how many times Albus reassures him that nothing bad is going to happen) so he shrugs the coat on and tries to shake the nervous tension from his body.

“Alright, let’s go.” Albus takes his hand and moves towards the door but Scorpius pulls him back and Albus ends up stumbling into his arms.

“Wh-what-?” Albus stutters and Scorpius’s grin widens and he ducks down ever so slightly.

“You forgot something” And with that he presses his lips to Albus’s.

Albus lets out a small moan and instantly he’s kissing back, hands gripping at Scorpius’s hips while Scorpius’s long fingers trail through Albus’s wild hair.

They lose themselves in the familiar feel of one another for a few minutes before eventually Albus forces himself to pull away, panting.

“We eh…we really should go.”

Scorpius nuzzles Albus’s neck and hums in agreement.

Albus laughs quietly before stepping back, “Come on, come on, the only thing that got me through this week was the thought of you trying muggle beer.”

Scorpius scrunches up his nose but lets his hand slide down into Albus’s palm again.

“You want to disapparate or will I?”

…

“Okay so what’s the difference between a yellow card and a red card then?”

“Scorp this is the third time I’ve told you this, the yellow card is a warning and the red card means they’re sent off the pitch.”

“But why did that player get a yellow card? I mean it didn’t even look like he hit the other guy at all. He just grazed their arm when trying to get the ball.”

Albus snorted and took a swig from his Carlsberg before setting it on the table again.

“Yeah but it’s all in the other bloke’s reaction.”

Scorpius looks over at the screen that’s seated in the corner of the pub again and watches the replay of the supposed foul.

He watches as the blonde haired player in the blue jersey runs to get the ball and seems to accidentally graze the man in the red jersey’s arm and two seconds later the opponent is kneeling on the ground, gripping his arm with his face twisted in pain as if he has just been hit with an unforgiveable curse.

The replay stops and when the red jersey bloke finds out his opponent was awarded a yellow card, the discomfort seemingly vanishes from his face.

Scorpius shivers and turns back to his boyfriend.

“Almost as brutal as quiddich.” He comments, taking a sip from his beer which is surprisingly pretty good. 

Albus shakes his head, a grin tugging at his lips, “Nah, at least in quiddich if you’re fouled then you likely did something wrong. It’s far easier to get injured in quiddich than in football anyway. I mean you’re in the air aren’t you? Footballers just like to play up their injuries, especially the professionals that get paid a lot. Mum’s always muttering about how cowardly they are whenever she watches.”

“Al?” Scorpius interrupts, leaning in over the table.

“Yeah?”

Scorpius lowers his voice, “Maybe we shouldn’t be talking about quiddich and other games that involve flying in here?”

Albus’s bright eyes widen in alarm and he looks around them but luckily nobody’s paying any attention to them.

The young bartender is happily chatting with a young couple at the bar, two elderly men are sitting at a round table by the door reading their newspapers, their pints of Guinness barely touched in front of them and there are four women two booths down from them who are lost in their own world, chatting and laughing about who knows what.

“Oh yeah, good idea.”

So they talk about strictly muggle topics from then on.

Albus explains football bit by bit to Scorpius who pretends to understand it. They whisper and people-watch, coming up with a different story for each and every person who comes in and out of the pub.

Albus is convinced that the two silver haired guys with the newspapers are secret wizard agents or something, to which Scorpius laughs, brushes a thumb over the back of Albus’s hand and gently suggests that maybe his father’s auror work is getting to his head.

That’s when Scorpius looks down at their intertwined fingers and feels a knot tighten in his stomach.

“Em is this alright?” He asks quietly

Albus’s eyebrows draw together, “What are you talking about? We’ve held hands a million times before.”

“Yeah I know but is this you know…okay…here?”

Albus’s quizzical expression doesn’t shift until Scorpius tilts his head to the bar and then it clicks.

“Oh! Oh of course, yeah!” Albus squeezes his hand “You know I’d never bring you anywhere that I’m not allowed to remind you every ten minutes of how much I love you.”

Albus brings their joined hands to his lips and kisses Scorpius knuckles making Scorpius feel lightheaded.

“O-okay that’s good; just checking.” Last thing either of them needs is to be kicked out of a pub on their lovely date. And it really has been lovely so far despite Scorpius's original fears. 

Albus launches into the story of the many times Teddy and Victoire came in here and Teddy was wearing one of his skirts and knee high boots with his trademark crop tops. Teddy had been wary but several people complimented them and they even had a great conversation with the bartender who owns the pub with his husband.

Albus is actually pretty sure Teddy and Victoire have gone to their place for dinner once or twice, Teddy says they're really nice people. 

For the next hour the conversation is light and easy. They inch closer to one another every so often and before they know it, Albus is sitting beside Scorpius instead of across from him, their thighs touching and Scorpius’s arm thrown around Albus’s shoulders.

They also drink more than a few beers so they might be a little tipsy.

“Oh Godric-I mean God! Yeah I mean God anyway Scorpius I’ve to teach you how to play darts!”

Scorpius laughs (it’s more of a giggle but he’d never admit it) at his boyfriend’s excited tone.

“Darts? The game with the arrows? The one your Uncle Ron likes?”

“Yes!” Albus stands “Come on, let’s play.”

“But-“

Albus pouts and looks down at Scorpius with those big puppy dog eyes, “Please?”

So five minutes later Scorpius is standing in front of a dart board with three pointy darts in his hand and is nodding along to Albus’s vague instructions.

“So basically the red circle in the middle is good. So try and hit that. Or hit the ones around the top, they’ve higher scores.”

Scorpius frowns, “Wouldn’t it make more sense for the scores to get higher the closer to the centre it gets if that’s the best?”

Albus opens his mouth, closes it and then shrugs, “I don’t know. All I know is you need to hit 501 points to win a game. And 180 points is the maxi-maximum score you can get in a turn…I think. I tune out sometimes when Uncle Ron talks.”

Scorpius sniggers but follows Albus’s orders and aligns himself a respectable distance away from the board and brings his arm up and throws.

…

Needless to say, they’re both utterly rubbish at darts.

Scorpius is rocking back and forth on his heels constantly (a habit that comes out when he drinks), most of his darts hit the wall and not the board and he’s a tiny bit afraid that the bartender will yell at him for damaging the wall but he doesn’t, for which Scorpius is immensely grateful.

Albus seems to be making up the rules as he goes along but he manages to land his darts on the board at least.

After a while, one of the women from the other booth comes over with a pitying smile and offers to teach them how to play.

So somehow Scorpius and Albus end up learning how to play muggle darts from a group of middle aged women who spend half the time cooing over how cute the two of them are together which makes them both blush bright red but smile goofily.

The women are really nice though and Albus ends up talking to one of them who works at London zoo about his dad who had a really, really strange experience at a zoo one time when he was 11 with a snake and Scorpius has to hide his laugh in his drink because he knows the real truth behind that story. 

Scorpius has a lovely conversation with the woman who came over to them first and he’s very excited when he learns that she owns her own bookstore. She gladly gives him the address of it when he asks if he can check it out some time and Scorpius vows to see it as soon as possible, hopefully still with Albus but in the daytime and when they’re both sober.

Before they know it, a bell is ringing from behind the bar and Albus is murmuring in Scorpius’s ear that the chiming means that it’s closing time.

Scorpius shivers at the feel of Albus’s hot breath on his sensitive skin but nevertheless grabs their coats from the booth and takes Albus’s hand again.

They bid goodbye to the friendly women who are certainly more intoxicated then either of them and walk out into the cool, bitter night air.

They pause for a minute to button up their coats and then Albus tucks Scorpius into his side and they walk down the street, looking for a secluded place to disapparate.

Muggle London is nice at night, truly beautiful. 

They’re in a quiet part of the city so there aren’t too many people out which is a bonus.

The orange streetlights guide their path but Scorpius can’t help but feel disappointed that with them, he cannot see the stars.

Maybe another night they’ll see them, after all he and Albus always did mean to go stargazing together.

They find an alleyway a few streets away and duck into it so they’re out of sight. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Scorpius questions, turning to face Albus “Are we a bit too drunk to disapparate, I don’t want to splinch us.”

“We’ll be fine, we aren’t that drunk.”

Scorpius snorts, “Sure Al”

“Fine, fine, fine, fine but we’ll still be okay. You aced disapp-disapparation the very first time and you never lost an eyebrow or anything in the lessons! We’ll be fine, plus it’s our only way home.”

Scorpius relents, knowing that his boyfriend is right as usual.

“Okay, hold onto me.”

Even in the dark, Scorpius can see Albus’s grin as he wraps his arms around Scorpius’s stomach.

Scorpius shakes his head, deciding not to mention that Albus could just take his hand instead of attaching himself to his whole body.

He likes it anyway.

Scorpius presses a kiss to Albus’s head, closes his eyes and disapparates.

…

They land in Scorpius’s bedroom, in the spot where the left just a few house ago and Albus doesn’t detach himself from Scorpius for a whole minute.

“You mind if I stay here tonight?” Albus quietly asks into Scorpius’s chest, “I’m too tired to floo home.”

Scorpius smiles and revels in the butterflies that swirl in his stomach. Three years of dating and they still appear every day at the thought and sight of his beautiful boyfriend.

“Of course, just let me get you a pair of sweats to wear.” Scorpius pulls back and walks to the wardrobe.

Albus smirks, “Afraid to see me in my underwear?”

Scorpius rolls his eyes, “Al, we lived in the same dorm for 7 years and it’s not like I’ve not seen you in less than your underwear. I just know how cold you get at night.” He throws Albus his old grey sweatpants with the slytherin ‘S’ symbol on the side.

Albus’s smirk dissolves into a soft smile,

“Scorpius?”

“Yes?”

“I love you”

And the butterflies come back with full force.

“I love you too.”

…

Twenty minutes later they are curled up in Scorpius’s bed, drifting off to sleep. As Scorpius slips into unconsciousness, he lets himself dream about footballers, darts and Albus; his Albus.

It turns out to be the best night’s sleep either of them has had in a while.

…


End file.
